


Day Twenty-Nine: Nostalgia

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Voidtember2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: Nostalgia;a sentimental longing or wistful affection for the past, typically for a period or place with happy personal associations.
Relationships: None
Collections: Voidtember2019





	Day Twenty-Nine: Nostalgia

Nostalgia;

a sentimental longing or wistful affection for the past, typically for a period or place with happy personal associations.

Many never live their lives; days, months, and years are lost in the blink of an eye. Their mortal forms withered to dust before their dreams become reality.

Their time is spent in the past, often imagined, and always rose tinted. Before it had happened, before they had lost, before they had known the burn of scorn or death of love. Impossible, they cry. Impossible to think towards the future, to live in the present. They must return to their golden past, to remember the spring, the warmth of sun.

We must remember…

But it is unhealthy, it is painful, it is deadly, it is futile to chase what is gone. While those days were nice, they will not return. They will not return, and it is impossible to get them back.

But they are not lost.

Those memories live within, they bring warmth from within, and will remain as long as they are passed down from person to person. It is good to reminisce, it is good to hold dear, it is good to reflect on what has changed so that each may learn from each other’s lives.

The past guides, the present shapes, the future brings hope.

Matter, memory, energy, love? It cannot be destroyed. It cannot be recreated. It exists and flows from life to life to life.

What is it you remember? From this existence?

What do you hold dear?

It pushes you on to live each day.

So live it.


End file.
